Dia
by AiTema
Summary: Dia adalah dia, aku adalah aku, dan kami adalah kami. Tidak pernah ada kepura-puraan antara aku dan dia. My First Fanfiction. WARNING! OOC, Gaje, dll


Dia adalah dia, aku adalah aku, dan kami adalah kami. Tidak pernah ada kepura-puraan antara aku dan dia. My First Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

 **Dia**

 **Disclaimer :** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING!** Terlalu banyak OOC, gaje, ga nyambung, dll

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Halo aku Nara Temari, ya kalian bisa memanggilnya begitu walaupun sebenarnya margaku adalah Sabaku. Bukannya aku tak mencintai margaku, hanya saja seseorang sudah mempersuntingku sehingga margaku harus berubah menjadi sama seperti marga _nya_. Dan _ya_ , harus kuakui aku suka sekali karena pada akhirnya akulah yang menyandang marga _nya_ , bukan wanita lain.

.

Akan kuceritakan tentang _dia_ kepada kalian. _Dia_ adalah pria jenius yang sangat pemalas dan selalu ditemani dengan kata favorit _nya "merepotkan"._ _Dia_ juga seorang pria yang cengeng jika gagal dalam melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak apa-apa karena setiap kali mata _nya_ mulai berkaca-kaca aku akan datang dan memeluk _nya_ hingga _ia_ tenang. Dia itu termasuk pria yang tidak peka, tidak manis, dan tidak romantis. Kalian tahu? Saat _ia_ melamarku, _ia_ hanya membawa dua tusuk dango sebagai hadiah lamaran. Tetapi, dengan alasan _nya_ yang selalu diluar dugaan _ia_ mampu membuatku tidak jadi marah bahkan tersipu. Toh pada akhirnya aku menerima lamaran laki-laki cengeng itu.

.

Dengan pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan, karena _dia_ yang menjadi lawan chuuninku pada saat itu. Lalu berakhir menjadi teman bahkan partner kerja, dan membuatku mulai menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada _nya_. Walaupun perbedaan umur 3 tahun, itu semua tidak menghalangi kami untuk menjalin hubungan. Sifat kami yang bertolak belakang sering kali menyebabkan perbedaan pendapat baik hal kecil sampai hal yang besar yang berujung perdebatan, lalu _ia_ akan mengalah "merepotkan" _nya_ itu. Jujur perbedaan itu membuat hari-hari kencan kami dipenuhi dengan perdebatan. Walaupun begitu, sifat dewasa _nya_ yang tersembunyi selalu mampu membuatku semakin mencintai _nya_.

.

Walaupun _dia_ selalu bertindak acuh tak acuh, sebenarnya _dia_ sangat perhatian dan pengertian. Seperti saat _dia_ yang mengomel untuk menjaga kesehatan saat hamil Shikadai, saat menyuapiku bubur sewaktu aku tak enak badan, saat membantu mencuci piring setelah selesai makan, dan masih banyak lagi perlakuan manis _nya_ yang sangat perhatian itu. Aku rasa, aku adalah wanita yang beruntung karena mendapatkan suami seperti _dia._ Lagi-lagi perlakuan _nya_ itu membuatku semakin mencintai _nya_.

.

Dia adalah dia, aku adalah aku, dan kami adalah kami. Walaupun dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang, tidak pernah ada kepura-puraan antara kami. Karena _dia_ selalu menunjukkan kebenaran dalam diri _nya_ , begitu juga denganku. Kami selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Memang kami tak bisa bersatu, tapi kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan jodoh seperti diri _nya._

 _._

Ya, Shikamaruku yang jenius, pemalas, tak terduga dan yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hei, mau dango?"_

 _"Tentu saja, terima kasih."_

 _"Menikahlah denganku Temari."_

 _"Ba- Hei! Mana ada pria yang melamar wanitanya sambil menatap awan dan tak bawa hadiah pula!"_

 _"Dua tusuk dango itukan sudah, merepotkan."_ _"Kau mau melamar atau menyuap anak-anak, Shika?! Sejak kapan orang melamar dengan dua tusuk dango! "_

 _"Mau melamar. Apakah kau tahu dango itu manis dan penuh warna, walaupun penampilan luarnya tidak menarik tetapi bisa membuat hati orang menjadi semangat dan bahagia karena manisnya itu. Sama sepertimu Temari, manis dan penuh warna yang selalu membuatku semangat dan bahagia dalam menjalani hidup."_

 _"Da-dasar bodoh."_

 _"Ku anggap jawaban dari lamaranku adalah 'ya', jadi persiapkan dirimu. Aishiteru Temari"_

 _"Aishiteru moo, Shikamaru"_

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, perkenalkan aku orang baru disini. Kalian bisa panggil aku Ai atau Tema atau AiTema atau Z .

Terimakasih kepada readers dan author senior yang sudah membaca Fanfiction gajelas dan gaada feelnya sama sekali ini, karena ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku setelah sekian tahun jadi silent reader. Aku emang suka cerita yang dari sudut pandang orang pertama, karena menurutku kita bakal lebih dapet feelnya kalo baca cerita yang pakai sudut pandang orang pertama.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya di review ya, supaya ke depannya aku bisa lebih baik dalam membuat cerita

Terimakasih xD


End file.
